harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermione Granger (Scopatore)
(mother-in-law) *Daniel Potter (brother-in-law) *Nymphadora Potter (sister-in-law) *Teddy Potter (nephew) *Alexandra Potter (niece) *Rose Lupin (sister-in-law) *Eddie Lupin (brother-in-law) *Charlie Lupin (nephew)|image =942e08a8c8f8542310714eb18e029d5f0f5b7da3 hq.jpg |name = Hermione Jean Potter (née Granger)|born = 19 September 1979 Liverford, Somerset, England, Great Britain|blood = Muggle-born|martial = Married|marital = Married|species = Human|gender = Female|height = 1.65m|hair = Chestnut brown|eyes = Brown|skin = Light|animagus = Lioness (unregistered)|boggart = Rejection by friends|wand = 10¾", vine wood, dragon heartstring|patronus = Lioness|job = Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry|house = Ravenclaw}} Professor Hermione Jean Potter '''(née '''Granger) (b. 19 September, 1979) was a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Daniel and Emma Granger, both dentists in London; the former was a veteran combat medic. Hermione grew up as a normal Muggle girl until, at age eleven, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She began attending school on the 1 September, 1991 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw. She possessed a brilliant academic mind, and proved to be a gifted student. Though brushed off by being too studious and bookish by many, she found that her best friend, Harry Potter, was with her every step of the way. Hermione met Harry at the pillar at Platform 9¾, going through the pillar with him, and in addition to Harry, shared a compartment with Neville Longbottom, and Sirius Snape. She was noted as exceedingly passionate about learning from the very beginning, talking the ear out of her friends about facts about Hogwarts that she read about in Hogwarts: A History, was very eager to please her professors and answered most questions with textbook answers. Although somewhat annoying, she and Harry had formed a close bond, and was his right-hand girl in his quest to unite the school. In her third year, Hermione was granted the permission to use a Time-Turner to study more subjects than normally possible. Unfortunately, the extra classes and workload made Hermione stressed; becoming very easily aggravated and became very snappy with people. When Harry found out, he persuaded Hermione to cease using it and instead drop Divination, Muggle Studies and Astronomy to focus on other classes such as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Hermione became the leader of an organization called C.A.R.E.; aimed at increasing House Elves' rights, and succeeded in proposing and passing several laws that made it illegal to abuse house elves. As an integral part of Harry's mission to unite the school, Hermione began reaching out to students from other houses. She even aided in organizing the pick-up Quidditch Games, being a founding member and captain of one of the first multi-house Quidditch Teams; the Sunshine Salamanders, as a keeper. Following Harry's example, she refused to accept house points awarded to her, which, considering her academic performance and textbook answers when questioned, was a lot of points wasted, leading her to become vilified by much of Ravenclaw house. However, after the House Cup was officially canceled, every Ravenclaw that had previously been angry with her apologized. In her second year, Hermione was present at the Declaration of Loyalty and Fidelity, where her and four other friends, not including Harry, transformed their group of friends into a quasi-knightly order they dubbed "Harry's Court." After graduating from Hogwarts, she and Harry married on 29 August 1999, with whom she had three children; Michael James, Miranda Coral and William Fleamont Potter. She took a teaching position at Hogwarts, replacing Minerva McGonagall as Transfiguration Professor after her retirement in 2008. She is the godmother of Emileigh Hermione Longbottom, Neville and Luna's first child, and has made several political appearances, giving a few speeches at the Ministry of Magic and proclaiming her full support to Minister Gordon's administration. Biography Early Life (1979-1991) Hermione Jean Granger was born on 19 September 1979 to dentists Daniel and Emma Granger. Daniel was a former army medic who was honorably discharged due to injury. She attended a local muggle school until she received her Hogwarts letter. At school, she was picked on quite a bit for her bushy hair, overly large front teeth and for her being a "know-it-all." When her Hogwarts Letter finally came, she was incredibly excited. She knew she was different, and finally she felt that it would be a fresh start at Hogwarts; a place to meet new friends and indulge in magical learning. She began studying magic even before the start of school; reading through the textbooks and even managing to preform a few spells on her own. Hogwarts Years (1991-1998) Hermione absolutely adored her time at Hogwarts. She took assignments, classes and school rules very seriously; routinely having to scold her other friends for doing things against school rules or slacking off in their assignments. Her favourite subject was Transfiguration, but she was almost as smitten with Arithmacy. She found Divination to be a complete waste of time and simply walked out of the class, and had difficulty in Flying class; instilling a fear of flying; that was, until Harry had spent days breaking her fear of flying via private lessons. After being Sorted into Ravenclaw, Hermione would be placed in a dorm with Padma Patil, Sue Li and Isobel MacDougal. Hermione proved to be rightfully Sorted; her academic mind being incredibly brilliant and having top marks in all her classes, being first in her year. Although she loved her learning, she did do extra-curricular activities, even if she was coerced into it by her friends. She tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team in her third year, making it as a keeper. After House Quidditch teams were scrapped in favour of multi-house Quidditch teams, Hermione captained the Sunshine Salamanders Quidditch team as their star keeper. Relationships Family Harry Potter Hermione became friends with Harry while on the train to Hogwarts in their first year. They initially met when Hermione asked Harry how to get to Platform 9¾ and Harry offered to go through together. They shared a compartment together; along with Neville Longbottom and Sirius Snape. They got along very well on a day-to-day basis, however her nagging, especially in her pre-teen years, would sometimes cause Harry to get annoyed with her. However the only notable row they had was an argument over Hermione's use of the Time-Turner to get to extra classes, which caused both physical and emotional strain upon her; her stubbornness being painfully apparent as she tried every angle to win the argument, but only succeeded in reducing herself to tears; finally giving in and turning in her time-turner. Hermione and Harry were inseparable, with Hermione developing quite the crush on her best friend. However, she wouldn't act on her feelings for fear of ruining their friendship, not to mention her self-consciousness regarding her physical looks; all those years of being bullied in school seriously damaging her self-confidence. Although she had Harry's brother, Daniel chasing after her all the time, she simply believed him to be somebody wanting to get a one-up on Harry and not someone who truly cared about her. When the Winter Ball was announced in their fourth year, she was dreading the event, as she believed nobody would ask her. However, those thoughts lasted all of ten minutes, as Harry asked Hermione to the Ball right after the announcement. Daniel Potter Being in the same house, Hermione and Daniel Potter saw each other quite a bit. Unfortunately for Hermione, Daniel constantly tried to woo her, which completely disgusted her. Daniel had chased Hermione for years, but Hermione constantly rebuffed his affections. Lena Granger Lena is the Muggle relative of Hermione, the pair being first cousins. She is the Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Muggle-borns Category:1979 births Category:Hogwarts employees Category:Transfiguration Professors at Hogwarts Category:Ravenclaws Category:Professors Category:Living people